


Of Baby Angels and Older Brothers

by Cinderscream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anyways, Baby Castiel, Gen, Lucifer is a bad influence, Thirteen - Freeform, also i can't believe i started this fic in 2012 holy shit, gabriel is an overprotective fuck, get ready for tooth rotting sweetness, michael is trying his best, okay please note that i started this when i was like, raphael is also trying his best, the archangels are horrible babysitters, the writing gets better though i promise, winchesters are only in this occasionally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderscream/pseuds/Cinderscream
Summary: Before he was Castiel, Protector of the Winchesters, he was Castiel, Heaven's youngest angel and everybody's baby brother. A series of semi-connected one-shots surrounding Castiel and his brothers. And occasionally the Winchesters.





	Of Baby Angels and Older Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> this was something I started in 2012 when I was 13 and I thought it was about time I put it over here. There are twenty chapters of this already written so you can probably expect one once a week. hope yall enjoy my awkward baby writing though I do promise it gets better, the last chapter was written in 2016 when I was 17 when I'd finally improved

As God looks through the clouds at His heavenly children, He can't help but smile. From His perch on the edge of the universe, He can see the angels going into a full-blown panic. Michael and Lucifer are arguing about where and what to decorate; Raphael is trying hard to maintain order among a small group of fledglings; Gabriel is pacing back and forth, and every few minutes his wings will nervously twitch and cause something to fall. This earns him various glares from several cherubs, who are trying to work around His two elder son's argument.

However, the air is sparking with excitement as well. A new angel is to be created today. Not just any angel, but the final angel; the last one who will feel His touch. The little one will also be the one who will dive into Hell and save the Righteous One (but only He and His messenger know that. Hell doesn't even exist yet). God takes one last look at his flustered children, then goes off into a secluded and forgotten pocket of stars. He has a baby angel to create.

* * *

Looking over the tiny group of small stars, God knows that he'll have a small but powerful angel. An angel who will be a final gift to Lucifer and the earth. He shakes his head; it does no good to dwell on the future. Going back to the matter at hand, He grabs the largest of the stars (it honestly isn't that big but it makes up for it with power and brightness). It's a leadership star, the main kind he used to create Michael. Next, He takes a slightly smaller star, one for free will. The little one is to be the only one who'll know how to properly use it (well, after some time with certain humans). Now the type of star he used for Raphael.

From it, the little angel will gain a high intelligence and durability. The penultimate star is the type He used for Gabriel, the type that will give the little one a necessary sense of adventure.

With four stars in His hand, he begins to look for a fifth star; the star that will give the new angel a personality of his own. Finding what He is looking for, a gentle grin finds His lips and he carefully wraps His hand around the star of innocence. In the young one's journey, the star would be stained, but not enough to totally tarnish it. The young one wouldn't- _couldn't_ \- do wrong unless he thinks what he is doing is right.

Having gathered what He needs to create the new angel's soul, God begins to shape it. Finishing the details of the little one's soul, He then begins to form its humanoid features. A beautiful young face to start, along with silky, dark hair. Using the blue of the Caribbean Sea (or what will soon be it) he forms clear, delicate eyes. When He finishes, He is holding a frail little body which he clothes with a soft, silky white blanket.

It's time for the last touch. Besides the soul, the wings are the most delicate part of the process. God gathers a small amount of clouds in His hands and shapes them into the form of small, fragile wings. After a second of deliberation he reaches into the darkest part of the universe and uses it to color the wings an inky black. They are larger and slimmer than what most angels have at this age but he will need them on his dive to Hell and the unusually dark color will protect him from the Hell Fire and demons. With His finger, He decorates them with dark blue Enochian symbols, as old as the ones on Michael and Lucifer's wings. After attaching the wings to the child, He blows into his mouth Life and Grace. The little angel lets out a tiny breath as an affirmative of life.

Before he lets the child drift to His messenger, he strokes his cheek and locks his powers. The child will not need them just yet.

* * *

Gabriel's wings continue to twitch in anticipation as he paces atop what will later be known as Mount Everest. He had left Heaven after enraging a group of frantic cherubs, knocking over Raphael and making him lose what little control he had over a rambunctious group of fledglings, and had elicited the anger of his two eldest brothers.

He can't help it though; as the angel equivalent of an eighteen year old human, and there not having been an angel born in literally ages, it isn't his fault he's a little nervous. Not to mention he knows just how special this baby angel is.

Though only one who can possibly be as nervous as him is Lucifer. The creation of the new angel  _was_ his idea after all. To be honest, Gabriel had been shocked at Lucifer's request and even more so when their Father had approved it. Their Father doesn't approve of much of Lucifer's ideas after all. Then his Father told him that the last angel will serve a very important role, one that can save both Heaven and Earth. The little one is to dive into the fiery pits of Hell (when it comes to be, anyways) and save the Righteous One. That had been the end of the discussion.

So now he waits, a total nervous wreck and not all the sweets in the world (no matter how fond he has become of them) seem to be able to calm him. A sudden and familiar warm wind reaches him and Gabriel knows his Father is calling. He races at sonic speeds to the brightest, purest place in heaven and kneels by his Father's altar.

_This is the final angel. Do not let Lucifer influence him too much and protect him with your life. I am trusting you, Gabriel._

The deep, soothing voice that belongs to his Father fades and Gabriel looks up to find a tiny bundle at his knees. Scooting closer, Gabriel squints at the tiny fledgling that is wrapped in a silky white blanket. Large blue eyes gaze curiously at him and he can see dark hair peeking from beneath the white silk. Gabriel carefully picks him up and lowers the blanket till he can see the wings.

_This kid's full of surprises, isn't he,_ Gabriel thinks. Despite the fledgling's unusually small size, his wings are large for his age. It's not just that; normally angels have brilliantly colored wings with bright Enochian symbols to tell their purpose. The new fledgling has glossy black wings and dark blue Enochian symbols that seem about as old as the ones on Michael's wings. No one can really read ancient Enochian so Gabriel gives up on deciphering their meaning. Then another thought occurs to him.

"Say, you don't happen to have a name, do ya?" Gabriel doesn't really expect the fledgeling to answer. He doesn't; instead his Father's voice returns.

_His name is Castiel._

"Little angel of Thursday, eh?" Gabriel grins at the happy smile on Castiel's face and raises a hand to push back his messy hair. The tiny angel grabs one of his fingers in his little hand and giggles. Gabriel's grin widens in response and his heart seems to flutter.

"Welcome to Paradise, little brother."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> thirteen year old me was so proud of her first fanfic...


End file.
